This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The SSRL BTP staff provides each user group hands-on training on the effective use of the SMB SAXS/D instrument. All users first receive a brief safety orientation specific to BL4-2 and an overview of the instrument, including updates on recent equipment changes. The BTP staff discuss user experimental requirements, configure the instrument as necessary and train users. Users receive a tutorial on Blu-Ice software used for all types of experiment on BL4-2 with particular emphasis on a specific data collection ?tab? required for their data collection, for instance the solSAXS tab for solution scattering studies. They also receive instruction on sample-handling equipment and a tutorial on SAStool (formerly called MarParse), the data processing program for non-crystallined diffraction studies developed recently by the BTP staff. Users are instructed on initial steps of data analysis, such as inspecting data for possible radiation-induced aggregation and assessing data quality. The staff is also available to help users set up data collection strategies. The data processing program Primus, developed by an EMBL-Hamburg group, is used for data display and computing basic structural parameters such as radii of gyration (Rg). The BTP staff walks users through all the above by measuring first set of x-ray scattering data together. The staff also gives a short tutorial on Fit2D, developed at the European Synchrotron Radiation Facility, upon request. These hands-on training sessions are given to new as well as experienced user groups.